Middle School:Inazuma style!
by ryuu-raylasucura
Summary: How's middle school in a soccer player's day? OC's please!. [CLOSED]
1. OC form

A/N: HI, minna-san, i'm new here! You can call me Ryuu or Charlotte. I have been reading fanfics, but now I got ideas for a story.

There's not many things in the life of a Raimon/Inazuma Japan member's day, exept….well…soccer! but, there's still things, like MIDDLE SCHOOL!

(bold means necessary, normal means preferable)

OC form:

**Name:**

Nickname:

Age:

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**"occupation"**(soccer player, manager, teacher.. etc.):

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Flaws:**

**Crush:**

**Class**(7a is smart, 7b is hyper, 8a is gangster, 8b is girly[look obsessive], if you want a new class, tell me!)

Past:

Family:

Hissatu:

Extra:

7a: Kidou(does he go to raimon now?), Kazemaru, Ryuu(me!), Hiroto, Midorikawa, Gouenji

7b:Endou, Kabeyama, Kogure(?), Max, Toramaru

8a:Tobitaka, Fudou, Someoka

8b:Natsumi, Rika, Aphrodi


	2. Characters

Name: Hokoku Ryuu

Nickname:Ryuu

Age:14

Gender:female

Personality:Sarcastic on the outside, but quiet and polite on the insode(doesn't want to be bullied)

Looks:hip length blue-black hair, teal eyes. Slightly tan, athletic

"Occupation"(soccer player, manager, teacher.. etc.):soccer player, #27

Likes:swimming, soccer, mint ice cream, lollipops

Dislikes:fireplaces, lots of people

Flaws:only trusts a few people(Kazemaru, Aphrodi, Kidou, Midorikawa, Fubuki)

Crush:Kazemaru Ichirouta

Class(7a is smart, 7b is hyper, 8a is gangster, 8b is girly[look obsessive], if you want a new class, tell me!)7a

Past:adopted by Kidou family

Family:Kidou

Hissatu:Ice breath(cold wind freezes opponent, steals ball)

Shippuu dash v2

Illusion ballv3

Name (last, first): Ayasumi Mamera

Nickname: Mera-chan

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: Really timid and shy. Barely speaks. She has a very soft, sweet voice. Always has a blush on her face and always smiles. She always puts others above herself.

Looks: Waist-length, white-blond hair and big, innocent-looking, ice-blue eyes with long lashes. Fair skin.

"occupation"(soccer player, manager, teacher.. etc.): Manager

Likes: Gouenji Shuuya, watching soccer practice, baking and long walks in nature

Dislikes: Thunderstorms!

Flaws: Too shy

Crush: Gouenji Shuuya.

Class(7a is smart, 7b is hyper, 8a is gangster, 8b is girly[look obsessive], if you want a new class, tell me!) 7a for the win!

Past: She lives on her own in her small apartment. Her parents got murdered when she was eleven years old. Her elderly brother, who's seven years older than her, took care of her. He died in a car accident when she just turned fourteen. Ever since then, she had lived on her own.

Family: Mother Misara (dead), Father Okou (dead), brother Makoto (dead)

Hissatu: x She's a manager. [Super Towel Cleaning!] Just kidding. ;)

Name: Hono Aira

Nickname: Friends who called her: Ai-chan, Her disguise name: Askuni Koiri

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: Nice,caring,kind,understanding,energetic,cheerful,straight-forward,funny,aggressive when she plays soccer or gets annoyed. She's kinda optimistic.

Looks: Ruby hair on the waist length put on ponytails with a heart hair ties. A few hair strands on the sides. Her eyes are aquamarine blue. But in soccer, she sometimes put on pigtails with a head band.

"occupation"(soccer player, manager, teacher.. etc.): Soccer player and secretly an idol

Likes: Singing,dancing,her friends,soccer,make things,teasing the boys sometimes,romance,her brothers,ice cream,stargazing,poems,drawing,skating,cooking,and everyone's smile.

Dislikes: Hates: People who are feeling down,ghosts,bugs,losing something is important,her friends tease her when she's with a boy,and getting annoyed by her brothers.

Flaws: Her aggressive attitude.

Crush: Kiyama Hiroto

Class(7a is smart, 7b is hyper, 8a is gangster, 8b is girly[look obsessive], if you want a new class, tell me!) 7b class

Past: Her parents are on a business trip far away from here making her and her older and younger brothers living by themselves.

Family: Hono Aruto (older brother) Hono Akoto (younger brother) Hono Akito (father, in business trip),Hono Airi (mother, in business trip)

Hissatu:

Piano Dash (dribbling)-a piano path appear from the soccer ball and dances with the soccer ball on the path passing the opposing team

Soothing Lullaby (dribbling and blocking)-sings with a beautiful voice that makes the victim falls asleep and then steals the ball

Beauty Harmony (shooting)-jumps with the ball and then spin it really fast and kicks it when the stream of music notes appears.

Fairy Skip (dribbling and blocking)-when the opposing team passes the ball to their players,the user of this hissatsu jumps in with wings on her back and takes the ball

Stardust Dance (blocking)-the user dances in hip-hop style forming a star barrier to block the shooting hisstasu

Spiral Fire (shooting)-the user kicks the ball high and then spins it until the flames comes out of the ball then shoot it in the goal

Windy Gust (blocking)-the user puts her arms on her chest and spins around when the gust of wind appear below her feet then raise her hand in a fist letting the wind go around it and the user making a pod

Musical Labyrinth (blocking)-when the user sings, music bars with notes appear forming a labyrinth around the victim then makes musical sounds until the victim's head hurts

Sonic Speakers (shooting)-the user snaps her fingers to gaining 2 stereos behind the user then the user kicks the ball while the stereos frequency increases the speed of the ball to the net.

Aurora Star (shooting)- she kicks the ball and jumps towards it. Auroras and stars appeared and circling around her. She spins around and goes behind the goal and kicks the ball surrounded by aurora and stars circling around the ball towards the net.

Tornado Resonate (combination block)-the two users jumps in the air and then spin around making two tornadoes trapping one or more players in the tornadoes and then make an echo sound all over the place making the players's head hurts.

Hurricane Spin (combination shoot)-when the ball is in the air,the two users run to the ball and jump at the same time when a gust of wind appeared around the go upside down position and kick at the same time. When the ball is kicked, the ball goes really fast with a lot of gust of wind making the players blow off away to the goal.

Extra: Aira is actually an idol in her own team. When she's heading to school, she used her disguise name "Askuni Koiri".

Name: Ikimono Tsuki

Nickname: Just Tsuki

Age: 15

Gender: female

Personality: She doesn't care what other people think of her and she says what she thinks. She can be a bit of a loner but again, she doesn't care. She is very sarcastic and very funny. But she loses her temper quite easily and she is not afraid of using her fists.

Looks: She has straight black hair that comes till her midback. The lower part of her hair is highlighted in all kinds of colours: blue, yellow, red, pink, green, orange etc. Furthermore, she has turquoise eyes and a pale skin tone.  
Casual clothes: White shirt that is a bit too big for her so it hangs off one shoulder and pastel yellow denim shorts and fluorescend pink sneakers

"occupation"(soccer player, manager, teacher.. etc.): soccer player: forward

Likes: playing soccer, roses, having fun, teasing people, her pet Husky.

Dislikes: when someone treats her as a child, when someone irritates her, spiders

Flaws: She is Claustrophobic (fear of being locked in and no chance of escape), and she suffered from Anorexia.

Crush: Yamino Kageto aka "Shadow.

Class(7a is smart, 7b is hyper, 8a is gangster, 8b is girly[look obsessive], if you want a new class, tell me!) 8a

Past: Her mother and father were divorced and she stayed with her father but he abused her and still does. Tsuki thought something was wrong with her because her father abused her. Thgot Anorexia at the age of 10 and she suffered from it for 4 years. Now she is still recovering and she is still scared to fall back.

Name: Tamiko Karina Hideki

Nickname: Tami, Kari, miko, rina

Age: 14

Gender: female

Personality:A girl is outgoing, friendly, sweet and patient, although previously was bipolar

Looks:Wavy black hair straight-up shoulders with a golden Mechita, bright black eyes, light skin and height of 1.64.

"occupation"(soccer player, manager, teacher.. etc.): Manager and Soccer Player

Likes:Vanilla ice cream, soccer, singing, rain, etc.

Dislikes: To scream, snakes, etc.

Flaws:It's stubborn when you say things and is in a bad mood.

Crush: Suzuno

Class: 7a

Past:It was abandoned by her parents when she was two years old at the Sun Garden orphanage. Three days after his arrival, his brother Haruto (which was also abanmdonado beside her) family adopted him and his sister Amane Akatsuka (Also she was abandoned along aa it) seriously ill and he was taken to hospital and not heard from again. From stayed alone

Family: Amane Eiko Hideki (Sister)  
Haruto Hideki (Brother)  
Hiroshi Matsumoto (Cousin)

Hissatu: Centello Gamma, Corona Glacial, Glacial de la oscuridad eterna, arena movediza y campo solar

Extra:Considered to Hiroto and Nagumo as their brothers, by the time that looked after it to be in Sun Garden.  
Porta the reliquary that her mother left her to abandon her.

Name: Toudou Akira

Nickname: X

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Personality: A very kind person who will never let your back with a strong courage.

Looks: Long and soft white hair like snow, beautiful big and light blue eyes like ocean. All her casual clothes are white with some red and a white jacket too with some accessories.

"occupation"(soccer player, manager, teacher.. etc.): Soccer Player.

Likes: Sun, Singing, Painting, Spend time with her friends.

Dislikes: Rain, Bullies, Cowards, Rude people.

Flaws: She is a very shy person and a little antisocial one.

Crush: Fubuki Shirou,

Class(7a is smart, 7b is hyper, 8a is gangster, 8b is girly[look obsessive], if you want a new class, tell me!): 7b

Past: Her parents were killed when she was little and since then she is leaving with her older brother.

Family: Toudou Haruo (older brother, 18-year-old)

Hissatu:

Angel Break (FW): The ball is kicked from the air with two red angel wings on the user's back.  
Angel Break X (FW): The next step in evolution of Angel Break, but this time more intence and the wings are now black.  
Thunder Clash (MD): More thunders are appereaning from nowhere and are starting to clah between them making the opponent very confuse and the user is stilling the ball in this time.

Name: Fujimoto Miharu

Nickname: Mi-chan, Haru

Age: 14

Gender: female

Personality: she's a calm person, but she's nice and sometimes sly

Looks: brown waist length hair, tied to a ponytail, has brown eyes.

Occupation: soccer player

Likes: pastries and music

Dislikes: bullies

Flaws: she forgets people sometimes

Crush: Midorikawa

Class: 7a

Hissatsu:

1.) Amethyst Mandala-she creates a huge ring of energy that surrounds the opponent and it slowly decreases in size, crushing the opponent(not literally) as she steals the ball

2.) Amethyst Wind-She summons a mystical wind that carries hundreds of purple crystalline shards. These shards charges the enemies as she steals the ball

3.) Talisman Sphere-she creates a spherical crystalline barrier that is charged with magical energy. The barrier deflects incoming attacks

Name: (Last, First) Koizumi Kaimu

Nickname: Kai-kun (to family members) Sea (to friends and soccer club members)

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Personality:He's usually a calm and cool person, but he can be really bipolar sometimes. He easily gets optimistic about things, but can just as easily get hopeless. If you tick him off, watch out cause he gets really volatile when he's angry. He tries to be nice, and he's known to adapt really well to situations. He sometimes uses 'Dude' to refer to friends. Loves to swim, and gets thoroughly embarrassed when he's elder sister's around because she treats him like he's still a five-year-old.

Looks: He has semi-long brown and messy hair, sea-foam green eyes and tan skin. He usually wears a blue t-shirt with wave patterns, white shorts or blue jeans and white shoes with blue accents. He always hangs some large visor-like sunglasses with a black frame and blue glass from the neck of his shirt or t-shirt (Though he rarely wears them).

"occupation": soccer player

Likes: Soccer, swimming, music (usually rock, but not the heavy stuff), pranks, manga, irony.

Dislikes: Jerks, bullies, people who get offended for no reason, serious people, long silences, isolation, chick-flicks.

Flaws: Though he tells other people to be sensitive, he is usually blunt himself. He can get overly excited and headstrong if he thinks people are not listening to him. He is quick to adapt, but tries too hard to fit in cause he hates being alienated. Can become an airhead when he's flustered. Hates being babied by others, so is unlikely to accept help even when he needs it.

Crush: Fuyuka

Class: 7b

Past: His father has a demanding job which requires them to move a lot, so he barely got time to get used to the different circumstances and make good friends. He got in trouble most of the time and his sister had to bail him out most of the time, so his older sister thinks she needs to look after him always. Because of this, after they got to settle in Tokyo permanently, he tries to fit in and be really self-reliant. He loves soccer, and it's his passion. He loves swimming though.

Family:  
mother: Koizumi Aoi (House wife)  
father: Koizumi Izumi  
sister: Koizumi Yukino (Student, 16 years old)

Hissatu:

1. Wrath of the Deep: The user stands still and the land beneath him and the people trying to pass him turns to water. The user snaps his fingers and tentacles made of water trap his opponents, and he steals the ball and passes them.

Spiral: The user raises his hand and a torrent of water spirals around him like a tornado, blocking shots or players

's spear: The user kicks the ball and it spins in mid air, turning the scene around him into that like the ocean's depths, he then kicks the ball with all his strength and it zooms towards the net covered by a spiral of water that looks like a spear.

Extra:Has a habit of rolling his eyes when he's annoyed. He makes nice sushi, learned it from his grandfather.

Name:Kisara Suzune

Nickname: She dont have

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: cold and cool

Looks: She has black hair in a lower ponytail, She has blue eyes, she dress a black shirt under a open purple jacket , white shorts and blue shoes

"occupation"(soccer player, manager, teacher.. etc.): Soccer player

Likes: Likes football, drawing and animes

Dislikes: The people who think they are th center of the world

Flaws: She has bad temperature

Crush: Rococo Urupa

Class(7a is smart, 7b is hyper, 8a is gangster, 8b is girly[look obsessive], if you want a new class, tell me!) : 7a

Past: She lived in inazuma town

Family: She has a mother and her father work out of the state

Hissatu:Lighting shoot v3

Name: Angel Starling

Nickname: Angie, Ember, Angel San/ Sama/Senpai

Age: 14

Gender: female

Personality: cold but kind hearted, intelligent and the last person you want to mess with

Looks: knee length black hair, onyx eyes, fair skin

"occupation"(soccer player, manager, teacher.. etc.): soccer player and babysitter

Likes: Gouenji, books, kids, soccer, ice cream, desserts

Dislikes: cruelty, perverts, fliers, anyone who thinks girls are weak

Flaws: she collapses if the temperature is too cold

Crush: Gouenji

Class: 7 or 8 a

Past: she was Gouenji s childhood friend and his mothers were like bffs and used to play matchmaker with them but when her parents were killed she ran away and grew up in a school where they helped girls too unlock their true potential and strength so she is really strong, observant and intelligent

Family: Yumaira Starling (mom, deceased) Allistar Starling ()

Hissatu: Fire phoenix reborn; a phoenix made of fire appears and she kicks the ball when the ball gets near the goal she snaps her fingers and the ball zooms into the net.

Fire twister; Angel and Gouenji spin in the air as the same fashion of fire tornado the two tornadoes of fire combine and form a twister they kick the ball and yell fire twister

Angel's Rage: She jumps in the air along with the ball. Bot and the ball is surrounded by fire, she gets angel's wings and a crown on her head made of fire as she kicks the ball.

Hell's fire: She only uses it when she is angry. Fire and lava erupt from the ground, she jumps in the air as a demon appears from behind. She kicks it and the fire ball zooms to the goal accompanied by the demon

Forbidden Hissatues: Blazing Fire and Disasterous Flames

Blood Roses: wines of black thorny roses erupt from the ground and wrap themselves around the player with ball draining their energy transferring the energy into him making it easy to steel the ball


	3. Day 1

**A/N: if your OC is not in this and i didnt PM you, Please PM me!**

In room 7a...

"Hey! Mera-chan!" cried a girl with long blue-black hair.

"Ohayo, Ryuu!" the blushing girl replied.

"You're on time" said a voice

_Nani?_ Thought Ayasumi. She doesn't have many good friends...She whirled around to find...GOUENJI SHUUYA!

"Y-y-y-yeah..."murmured Ayasumi, almost whispering. The blush on her face deepened.

"Ayasumi! Where's the teacher?" asked Tamika, a classmate.

"…"

"We don't know!" exclaimed Ryuu. The whole class, and maybe the whole school, knew that they were bitter enemies. "Now, please move." She said, false politeness oozing from every word.

"Okay, class! Settle down! Today we're learning about functions and graphs…" the teacher said, when suddenly there was a BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM!

"What was that?" asked Kazemaru.

"I don't know…"replied Kidou.

"Nani? Kidou doesn't know something?" laughed Ryuu.

Meanwhile, in room 7b….

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"(If you don't know this, go on YouTube!)cried a certain soccer-baka.

STOMP STOMP STOMPSTOMP... THE WHOLE CLASS DANCED ALONG TO THE SONG.

"Um.. Won't the other classes mind?" asked Toudou, thinking it's too loud.

"Eh. Who cares?" answered Koizumi, Writing his homework for the day.

In room 8a…

"GAAHH! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" cried Ikimona, trying to calculate 4(23-1+24) +34.

"Who knew it would be this loud?" queried Shadow.

"GAHHH! HELP!" replied Ikimona, earning Fudou and Someoka sweat drops.

In room 7a…

"Sensei? Can you tell them to be quiet? Asked Ayasumi.

"Yeah! I can't do the work!" agreed Fujimoto, throwing a paper ball at Midorikawa.

What's the work? Read the ball. Midorikawa sweatdropped and mouthed..."no work"

"GAAAHHH!" cried Ryuu, unknowingly copying Toudou.

IN room 7b...

"ENDOU!" cried Kabeyama. "It's too loud I have to go to the toilet."

"Ushishishishi!" smirked Kogure.

"..Whew, we've finished. Now what song?" asked Endou.

BEEP!

The bell rang."YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" cried everyone, for different reasons. Endou, for soccer practice. Everyone else, NO MORE STOMPING!


	4. Day 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry if I forgot your OC! Now, Shadow is in 8a and Fubuki is in 7a.**

In room 7b …

"Class! Today we're going to room 7a to see a presentation of sports and exercise!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Oh... that's's Hiroto' class isn't it?" asked Hono Aira, an optimistic girl with bright ruby hair.

"Yeah! Do you want to sit with him? ~" taunted Toudou.

"… TOUDOU!"

The white haired girl just smiled. After all, Fubuki was in that class.

In room 8a…

"Nani? But I want to read!" wailed Ikimona. She didn't want to go.

"Just come, Ikimona." Shadow said and immediately the black/multi-colored hair girl shot up.

"Relax, Ikimona. It's in an hour." Smirked Fudou.

An hour later, in room 7a…

"…and all the classes are coming to see Kazemaru-kun and Hokoku-kun's presentation. "Said the teacher.

"Ohayo, minna!" the class chorused. Class 7b and 8a had just come in.

"Welcome, minna. This presentation is about sports…." Kazemaru and Ryuu continued to talk about sports, and mainly soccer.

_Hey. Isn't this boring?_ A paper ball was thrown at Tamiko.

_No._ Fudou received the note.

_Hey. How bout a new hissatu? Super boring lecture!_ Now, Toudou gets the ball.

_Um, minna? Aren't we supposed to be listening?_ Koizumi catches it.

_Whatever._ Fujimoto almost drops it.

_LOL!LOL!LOL!LOL!LOL!LOL!LOL!LOL!_ Kisara, a calm girl, sweatdrops and heads towards the emo corner.

This goes on for some time, until Aira catches it. She reads it out loud, including the very embarrassing parts. Guess whose faces are tomato red? EVERYONE (except Kazemaru and Ryuu).

"…and that's our presentation."


	5. Day 3

**I'm sorry for the long wait! It was a chaotic few days... GOMEN!**

**In room 7a… **

"Today, we are going to test rooms 7b and 8a on adenosine triphosphate and deoxyribonucleic acid." **(A/N: ATP which is energy and DNA. Both science stuff.)**Said the teacher. "Gouenji . Ayasumi, and Tamiko will go to room 8a while Hokoku, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Fujimoto, and Kisara will go to room 7b."

**In room 8a…**

"Ohayo, Gouenji, Ayasumi, Tomika" the class chorused (mumbled).

" Anyone know what adenosine triphosphate is commonly called?" asked Gouenji.

"…" Koizumi didn't know.

"…"Ikimono didn't know.

"Sensei?" a voice called. This girl had black hair and onyx eyes. "I'm Angel, a new student."

" .yes. come in. we are having an..Erm.. quiz on science.' The teacher replied.

"Angel!" a voice, Gouenji, exclaimed.

"Oh! Shuuya-kun!" Angel uckily missed the death glare sent her way by Ayasumi.

"Okay… so does anyone know what adenosine triphosphate is?" Tomiko asks, impatient.

"Oh! It's ATP, which is energy, usually from the sun." Angel replies.

Another death stare is sent to Angel…

**In room 7b…**

" Okay, so we're here to test you all on deoxyribonucleic acid." Kazemaru spoke, earning groans from the whole class.

"What is deoxyribonucleic acid?" asked Kisara.

"…"

"is it the formula for a nuclear bomb?" asked Endou. The entire group sweatdropped.

"No…"

"Is it a hissatu?" Endou asked again.

"No…"

"A cookie?"

"No"

FINE… I give up…"

"Deoxyribonucleic acid is the long way of saying DNA", explained Fujimoto.

"3 meters of DNA are in each cell" added Ryuu.

"Why are we learning thi-"Endou was cut off by a BRINNNNNGGGG! The bell rang, signaling another chaotic day in middle school was over.


	6. Day 4

**At lunch…**

"Minna! Come sit over here!" at Endou's request, the group moved over to the secluded tables. "what do you guys have for lunch? I have onigiri!"

"I have bento" was the main reply.

"I have onigiri and cookies!" Koizumi exclaimed.

"COOKIES!" the entire group crOwed around him. The green-eyed boy tried to get away, to no avail.

"I call the snicker doodle!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"No, I get it! I was here first!" Akira exclaimed indignantly.

"Can I have two sugar cookies?" asked Tomika.

"I want a chocolate-chip cookie!" Ayasumi and Aira started to bicker about who got the chocolate-chip cookie.

"Can I have the minty one?" Kazemaru asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I get it!" Angel cried out.

" why can't I get the shortbread?" wailed Kisara." I didn't get anything yet!"

"I call the lemon coconut one!" yelled Ikimona.

"Heh. Why not I get all of them and you all eat your own lunches?" smirked Fudou. Pleased with his thought.

"no." Shadow said immediately, followed by all the others wanting cookies.

"I get the cherry one!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"I want a green tea cookie! GREEN TEA! GREEN TEA! GREEN TEA! GREEN TEA!" screamed Midorikawa, which made everyone anime fall, which made Koizumi grasp his chance and sprinted in and grabbed his cookies. Then, he proceeded to go inside and eat them calmly himself.

…until Kogure saw him leave and shouted at the top of his lungs that Koizumi was making his getaway. EVERYONE stampeded and in the process, Koizumi dropped the container.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!" the scream reverberated around the shocked school grounds.

Koizumi smirked. He had more in his backpack…


	7. Day 5

**A/N: For my friend Rojeen!**

**At lunch…**

"EEEEEKKKKK! HARRY!" Tomika's squeal could be heard for miles.

"What's she so happy about?" asked Hiroto.

"Oh. It's this stupid band from the UK called 'One Direction'... It's really stupid. Harry's one of the singers."

"What song?" asked Kazemaru.

"Here." Ayasumi handed a sheet of paper to Kazemaru, while Kisara gave one to Hiroto.

_[Liam]_  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_  
_[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Zayn]_  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

_[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2]_

_[Harry]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

_[All]_  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (_[Zayn:]_ Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

"… Okay... That's so cheesy…" Kazemaru thought.

"I'm scarred for life…" Hiroto cried.

"NANI?" Tomika, Akira, Aira, and Ikimono cried. They were"directioners".

"UGGH! This is so stupid!" Angel cried.

"Why do you have to like 1D?" asked Koizumi.

"HARRY!" the girls squealed, which made everyone else think they busted their eardrums.

"Tomika, Toudou, Hono, Ikimono  
. I will ask for you to refrain from screaming like that. Okay?" the teacher asked.

"…okay..." they muttered. "But still, One Direction is SOO cute!" added Ikimono.


	8. Day 6

**After school, in Kidou's mansion, on the internet…**

"Minna! There's something interesting on YouTube!" cried Aira. She saw a link that said"CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!"

"Sure.. click on it. I don't care." Kidou was actually more interested than Ryuu.

"Whatever. I've seen that before. Ayasumi showed me." Said girl muttered."and it's really bad."

"I'm clicking it!" cried Akira.

**_CLICK!_**

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

lets test your knowledge and see what you've learned so far.

what color are the unicorns?

*everyone*- pinkkkk! *yellow guy*-yup their pink.

where are they dancing?

*everyone*-rainbows!

*brown guy falls over*

please use one word to describe their magical fur.

*silence* *brown guy*-smiles! *everyone*- yeah!

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

pink fluffy unicorns dancing on dancing on RAIN!

"okay… why are they farting rainbows?" asked Tomika.

"see? I told you…"Ryuu trailed off. THEY AGREED!

"WATCH IT AGAIN! WATCH IT AGAIN!" Endou and Koizumi yelled.

"okay…how 'bout…NO." Angel's voice was practically catching Endou and Koizumi on fire.

"…okay…"they replied, scared half to death…

"Hey..minna…where are Ikimono and Kisara?" asked Midorikawa. They turned around to find the two girls…sleeping.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Endou was in hysterics, manly because he couldn't see how they didn't see the "amazing" song…


	9. Day 7

"NANI?" the class groaned They had been requested to pair up and think of a name they wanted to be, and it was supposed to be random and crazy. This was because of the new substitute teacher.

"Okay,class. The groups will be Gouenji and Ayasumi, Kazemaru and Hokoku, Hono and Kiyama,**(A/N: It's a TEACHER, not a friend!), **Yamino**(Shadow**) and Ikimono, Fubuki and Toudou, Midorikawa and Fujimoto, Kisara and Koizumi, and last but not least Tomika and Angel.

"um... okay... how 'bout... MANGO?" asked Ryuu, sarcastically.

"PERFECT*!" replied the sub.

"COTTAGE CHEESE*!" cried hiroto, catching on.

"PEANUT BUTTER*!" screamed Kisara.

" Onigiri." said Tomika, bored.

"green tea" was Miorikawa's reply and a bunch of laughs were heard.

"Barbecue chicken."Gouenji said, bored.

"ants." Shadow muttered.

"Thank YOu very much!" the teacher exclaimed, oblivious to the eye rolls he was receiving.

Another day in the amazing, intersting, cool, funny, weird, normal, Japanese day of a Raimon middle schooler!

A/N: Sorry, but I don' t think I can manage another chapter w/ the hisatus... I have to write a humanitarian reasearch report.

* from my preggie science teacher!


End file.
